Disc drive memory systems have been used in computers for many years for storage of digital information. Information is recorded on concentric tracks of a magnetic disc medium, the actual information being stored in the forward magnetic transitions within the medium. The discs themselves are rotatably mounted on a spindle, while the information is accessed by read/write heads generally located on a pivoting arm which moves radially over the surface of the rotating disc. The read/write heads or transducers must be accurately aligned with the storage tracks on the disk to ensure proper reading and writing of information.
During operation, the discs are rotated at very high speeds within an enclosed housing using an electric motor generally located inside the hub or below the discs. Such known spindle motors typically have had a spindle mounted by two ball bearings to a motor shaft disposed in the center of the hub. The bearings are spaced apart, with one located near the top of the spindle and the other spaced a distance away. These bearings support the spindle or hub about the shaft, and allow for a stable rotational relative movement between the shaft and the spindle or hub while maintaining accurate alignment of the spindle and shaft. The bearings themselves are normally lubricated by highly refined grease or oil.
The conventional ball bearing system described above is prone to several shortcomings. First is the problem of vibration generated by the balls rolling on the bearing raceways. This is one of the conditions that generally guarantee physical contact between raceways and balls, in spite of the lubrication provided by the bearing oil or grease. Hence, bearing balls running on the generally even and smooth, but microscopically uneven and rough raceways, transmit the rough surface structure as well as their imperfections in sphericity in the vibration of the rotating disc. This vibration results in misalignment between the data tracks and the read/write transducer. This source of vibration limits the data track density and the overall performance of the disc drive system.
Further, ball bearings are not always scalable to smaller dimensions. This is a significant drawback, since the tendency in the disc drive industry has been to continually shrink the physical dimensions of the disc drive unit.
As an alternative to conventional ball bearing spindle systems, much effort has been focused on developing a fluid dynamic bearing. In these types of systems, lubricating fluid, either gas or liquid, functions as the actual bearing surface between a stationary shaft supported from the base of the housing, and the rotating spindle or hub. Liquid lubricants comprising oil, more complex fluids, or other lubricants have been utilized in such fluid dynamic bearings. The reason for the popularity of the use of such fluids is the elimination of the vibrations caused by mechanical contact in a ball bearing system, and the ability to scale the fluid dynamic bearing to smaller and smaller sizes.
Bearing designs lubricated with liquid require sealing at the ends of the fluid bearings to maintain fluid in the bearings and to avoid contamination of the disk drive or leaking caused by escaping bearing fluid. Typically, this is accomplished by capillary seals defined between portions of the stationary and rotating parts. However, many traditional capillary seals are oriented vertically, in-line with the journal bearing. Thus, the capillary seals require significant axial space to maintain adequate seal capacity, and the axial space occupied by the seals reduces the space available to the journal bearings. Because angular stiffness of the system is generally directly proportional to the length of the bearing area, it is desirable to conserve as much axial space as possible for the journal bearings.
One solution to this problem is the implementation of a radial capillary seal (see FIG. 1B) that requires less axial height to be taken from the journal bearings, and allows for a much larger seal capacity due to its larger diameter. However, one drawback to such a design is the necessity to locate it on a stationary part of the motor, so that it is not subjected to centrifugal forces.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a capillary seal that does not take significant axial height away from the journal bearings and is capable of being located on a rotating motor part. The seal design should also provide a fluid reservoir capacity associated with a journal bearing that supports the sleeve for rotation around a stationary shaft motor.